1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of mobile stations, and more particularly to the field of tethers, handles and other accessories that facilitate transport of mobile stations.
2. Description of Related Art
Participants in the mobile telephone industry are in a constant search to differentiate their telephones by making them easier to use and more aesthetically appealing. For example, accessories have been developed for mobile telephones that facilitate their handling by providing tethers, lanyards or handles. In one instance, a tether includes a length of cord defining a loop and having a fastener on one end extending between and attaching the loop and a housing of the mobile telephone. In this manner, a user of the mobile telephone can extend their fingers, or even entire hand, through the loop so that the mobile telephone dangles from their fingers or wrist.
Tethers, handles and lanyards can have additional functions beyond facilitating handling of the mobile telephone. For instance, PCT publication WO 01/22526 to Ritter (“Ritter”) discloses a mobile telephone with a yoke antenna. In particular, as shown in FIG. 1 of Ritter, the telephone includes a housing 10 and a yoke 25 consisting of two metal wires 21, 22 and a non-conductive connecting portion 23. The yoke has ends that attach to corners 17, 18 of the housing so as to form a loop. In addition to being able to support the rest of the mobile station, the metal wires serve as separate transmitting or receiving antennas.
Despite the advantages of the above-listed devices, further improvements in the aesthetic appearance, ease of use and transportability of mobile stations are always desirable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a handle for a mobile station that facilitates handling of the mobile station while at the same time providing additional useful functions.